


Ticket

by hypothetical_otters



Series: Fandot Creativity [8]
Category: The Diary of a Provincial Lady - Hudson/Pearse
Genre: F/M, Fandot Creativity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow they will get back together, despite the miles that separate them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticket

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth prompt for the fourth fandot creativity thing. prompt is the title. And we're back to Banjo and Goo-Goo. this is actually set in the musical itself rather than after it. And we also have the return of my favourite 1930's slang "Bally". (coincidentally this word has been used by Tim FitzHigham in one episode of The Gambler.) This seems in no way done but it's as good as it's going to get. summary sounds way angstier than it has any right to.

The tickets are in his pocket, and there’s a far heavier weight in his chest. After this last party Banjo is flying out to Peru, to find Goo-Goo and tell her everything. It wasn’t fair that she just up and left and went to a different country bally miles away. So his only option was to buy tickets on the next ship out of Dover that would get him to Peru. Of course it turned out that wasn’t necessary. She had come home, in the middle of Pamela’s party and made everything better. And worse. Though the worse could be blamed on Elizabeth trying to write her book, rather than Goo-Goo coming home. And if the choice was between Elizabeth Delafield and Goo-Goo Garrick, Banjo would always pick Goo-Goo, unless it was something bad (like being blamed for an evening going wrong) in which case he would blame Elizabeth, a woman he doesn't know well enough to be blaming for anything.


End file.
